1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid consumption apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a print apparatus that uses ink as a print material has mounted therein a cartridge in the interior of which the ink is accommodated. In such a print apparatus, in a case where the cartridge is removed from the print apparatus, there have conventionally been some cases where the ink may leak from a connecting portion that connects the print apparatus and the cartridge together. In order to cope with such ink leakage, for example, the ink tank unit set forth in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-178544 has a re-absorption member for absorbing ink that has leaked out, the re-absorption member being provided to a joint mouth adapted for ink to be supplied to a recording head of the print apparatus. The ink cartridge set forth in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-158906 has an ink collection space for preventing ink dripping, the ink collection space being provided to a supply cap of an ink supply mechanism for supplying ink to a print apparatus. In the printer set forth in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-82292, ink that leaks out from a removal port of an ink cartridge is absorbed by an exposed section of an absorber body provided to a print apparatus side so as to be in contact with the removal port.